User talk:FereWulf
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- 18:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Very New To Wiki Thanks for the hints. Since I'm very new to Wiki, I will probably need all the guidance and hints and tips I can. But I've played Wonderland Online long enough (recently started again) to know about the game. I feel I have a lot to contribute towards this site, making it a definitive guide to Wonderland Online, which is by far the best MMORPG I've played in a long, long time. FereWulf 18:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey no problem :) .. If you visit my talk page, I have a very basic outline of some headline text and indentation that might help you out a little bit. Also, there are an assortment of premade templates that are available to use on new pages. :On my talk page as well, you'll see a section about the Beginner's Guide I'm working on... Feel free to leave suggestions/comments about it there, and do check it out to see what's in it already. :Thanks again. -- 18:29, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion Hey Fere. I've got a topic in my talk page that I'd like to hear everyone's opinion on. When you get a chance, you can follow this link to the topic Quest Titles. Also, thanks for all your hard work you're putting in here. It's helping out tremendously. -- 22:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Xmas Happy Holidays to all, however you celebrate it. We've had an official "white" Christmas here in British Columbia, although it's not your traditional White Christmas with snow actually falling on the day itself. That hasn't happened since 1971, but the 40cm we did have this past week looks so pretty with the sun shining and striking the mountains. FereWulf 19:06, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Gremlins & Glitches Having played WLO for awhile now, I've discovered some bugs, more like irritations, that happen every so often. It would be interesting to learn about others' experiences with glitches too. :1) Sometimes the Life Skills will disappear (especially after upgrading from the starting equipment. :2) If the game freezes or crashes (as it does infrequently), when you log back in and you're in a "monster zone", the monsters attack immediately. This gives you no chance to recover, especially if your HP/SP is low. Most cases you'll lose the battle, losing valuable EXP and Amity. :3) Sometimes (rarely) when manufacturing multiple items - with the Mill and Desktop PC - you'll receive an extra few materials of the same type. FereWulf 20:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Heya U still get on Wikia and do edits?Whitesun 07:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hiya, I haven't for a long time, but started playing WLO again, so yeah! I will be. :)